Waterfall: Love and Violen(C)e
by GCFF
Summary: Post ending C.I have an ideia in my mind of what could happen to 9S after ending C. It envolves the burning desire for revenge...and the desesperate effort of a certain combat android to help her partner to finally heal. But it will not going to be easy...
1. Alone

Chapter 1: Alone

Chapter Text

 _Maintenance complete_

 _System Check Complete_

 _Restarting mode proceeding…_

 _Restart mode complete_

" _Good Morning, 9S"_

The white-haired boy was lying under the shadow of the trees, the sounds of nature beginning to come through his senses – the singing of the birds, the sound of running water, the warmth of the sunlight passing through the leaves along with the whispers of the wind. 9S opened his eyes behind the black visor he does not remember even being using since…He sits back surprised as his last memories come to his mind: the Tower, the fight against A2…the last thing he can remember was of her, trying to hack through him. Then, only the shadows of unconsciousness came to cover his mind.

He lifts both hands to take off the visor from his eyes…and stares to them with a new wave of surprise. His hands, both of them, the way they always were, both covered with the black gloves of his usual uniform. His left arm must had been repaired, but how? He was alone, and the Bunker does not exists anymore. As if guessing what was crossing the Scanner's mind, Pod 153 began to speak:

" _Maintenance and repair proceedings complete. System working with 100% capacity"_

9S looks to the hovering Pod.

"Pod 153", the android asks, "Did you repair me?"

 _"Affirmative."_ \- the Tactical Support Unit answers.

The android boy turn his eyes back to his new functioning hand, slowly opening and closing it to tests its responses. Working normally, indeed. As if nothing had happened. He smirks with the thought. So much had happened. Too much.

Still sitting, the Scanner looked around. He finds himself in the forest near the Kingdom, his sword spiked in a stone nearby with his backpack hung in it. Besides the elements of nature, nothing more (no other sound, nobody else).

"What happened?" - He asks to the Pod – "How did I get here?"

" _This Tactical Support Unit brought YoRHa Unit 9S to this place, to prevent damage from the destruction of the Tower,_ and provided maintenance and repair procedures. _"_

"Wait, the Tower was destroyed?"

" _Affirmative. Unit A2 managed to hack through_ _the Tower network, shutting it down, which caused severe damage to the structure, leading it to collapse."_

A2. The simple mention of her name made him feel a dark sensation in his chest, as if a cold hand was pressing it.

"Where's A2?"

" _Unable to find Unit A2 black box signal. Proposal: Unit A2 black box went offline due to the collapse of the Tower structure, which probably caused severe damages to Unit A2 systems, leading her black box to go offline"_

9S stood up. He approached his sword, put his bag in his back, and with a decisive movement, pulled his weapon from the stone. The android boy ran a finger through the side of the blade; the dark sensation growing in his chest. A shadow passed through his blue eyes, nobody there to notice it happening.

"Probably" – He repeated with a husky voice, while the hand around the sword's hilt tighten.

Notes:

So, this is my first attempt of a fanfic. I have an ideia in my mind of what could happen to 9S after ending C. It envolves the burning desire for revenge...and the desesperate effort of a certain combat android to help her partner to finally heal. But it will not going to be easy...  
Likes and comments are welcome :)


	2. Awakening

Chapter 2: Awakening

Summary:

2B wakes up alone. What could be happening to 9S?

Notes:

(See the end of the chapter for notes.)

Chapter Text

Somewhere in the ruins of a forgotten city, one Pod just finishes the final touches on a recently new built combat android. It hovers above the female B (E?) model, as if pondering the events that happened so far. Pod 042 and Pod 153 were supposed to witness the end of the YoRHa project, until the last one of those units were offline, their records wiped out forever. But they just…couldn't.

After all, they were also supposed to provide support and look for the well-being of their assigned android units. They witnessed the attempt of the unit 2B/E as she tried desperately to save her Scanner partner from the battle against the corrupted YoRHa androids, even moving him away from her to avoid the possibility of infect him with the Logic Virus already spreading through her system. They watched unit A2 risking her life while trying to fight against the corruption inside him, even as the two android units fights each other in the machine's White Tower. Those sacrifices could not be in vain.

Those sacrifices lead to the survival of the Unit 9 Type S, so to the Pods concept, their mission to see the end of the YoRHa project just had failed, and they chose to live well with it. They came to the honest conclusion that both of the Pods wanted their assigned androids units to survive, and there is nothing or no one else who could prevent it.

Therefore, the Pods decided to, at least, rebuild the androids they care for. However, after everything they saw happen to the Unit 9S, mainly with the Scanner's mind, they chose to do it carefully. Even being free from the Logic Virus, the Pods did not know how the male android would react after all. They began searching for the necessary materials to rebuilt Unit 2B model, and while they were doing it, they left the Scanner Unit deactivated, so he also could be repaired, his missing arm replaced for a new one. But, as 9S only needed some repairs, and it would not be wise to left him deactivated for too long – after all, there were still threats to his security- he was reactivated before the pods could finish working on 2B.

They also decided to rebuild 2B in another place, for safety. Now that the Scanner had all his memories back, they did not know how he would react facing the truth about his female partner – and all she was assigned to do to him.

 _Commencing Data Transfer to Unit 2B..._

 _Data Transfer Complete._

 _System Check Complete_

 _Commencing Restart Mode..._

 _Restart Mode Complete_

" _Good Morning, 2B"_

The female android opened her eyes. Slowly moving herself to a sitting position, she tries to figure out what is going on. The last thing she could remember is…

" _Nines…"_

2B gasps with the memory (the feeling of her own sword trespassing her, wielded by A2's hand, the Logic Virus taking all her systems, the last thing it allowed her to do was to look to the male android she came to love, whispering his sweet nickname, before everything went black), and stands up right away. Looking around, she only sees Pod 042 hovering above her.

"Pod 042? What is going on? Where is 9S?" – she asks, a feeling of urgency beginning to grow inside her, almost fear – if he was not by her side and nowhere near to be found, than something should be terribly wrong. She knows him too well; to know he would not left her alone like this. She does not even care about the fact that she should not be alive, and how it could be possible, her mind full of worry for her partner.

Pod 042 remained in silence for a moment, as if hesitating in a very…human way. It only made the fear inside her grow even more – "POD!" - She shouts.

" _Unit 9S black box signal is located at the Forest Zone_ " – the Tactical Support Unit responds.

"Then let's go!" – She hurries, preparing herself to run.

" _Unadvised" – The Pod responds – "Proposal: Unit 2B should consider a line of action acknowledging recent events, so the odds to rendezvous with Unit 9S may occur with higher chance of success"._

She stopped for a moment, looking to the Pod - "What the hell was that supposed to mean?"

The Pod started to project virtual images in front of her. It would be easier and faster to show what had happened before her reactivation. Before the video reachs the end, she was already on her way again, running faster than ever, Pod 042 doing the best it could to follow her.

"9S!" - she screamed in her mind, the images Pod had showed her still passing through it – "Nines! I'm coming!"

And then she tried to run even faster.

Notes:

So 2B returns. What could be happening to 9S? What will happen when they find each other?


	3. Seek and Destroy

**Seek and Destroy**

* * *

Summary:

9S was still seeking revenge. Was it worth?

* * *

"THIS CANNOT CONTINUE. THIS CANNOT CONTINUE"

.

The machines keep intoning, while some of them were still trying to fight against the brutal force that fell on them, while others just gave up and were trying to escape from what looked like their certain destruction.

.

The horror (if machines could understand such thing) only got worse when they discover some of their own suddenly turning against them in an incomprehensive betrayal. The Forest Zone was full of machines bodies, torn apart in countless ways, pieces spread all over the area. They start to realize they commited a mistake – one they would pay with their lives.

There is no Escape.

 _ **.**_

 _ **Sometime before…**_

.

After waking up, 9S spent some time thinking about what he could do now. Everything went to hell anyways, and without 2B, nothing really matters anymore. He even thought about the irony in it, that he came to love the one destined to execute him. Not their fault, not hers or his, but still a curse over both of them.

Nonetheless, there was still something bothering him. A2. Her black box's signal was not confirmed offline. And after everything that happened involving the two of them, he was not sure if the Pod would tell him where she could possibly be. So he decided to see it for himself.

He began to Seek.

First, he went to the place where the white Tower was, the last place he saw the older model. It had nothing but ruins of the structure remaining. He could not find any signal of her, nevertheless. It was frustrating. The need for revenge was still growing in his chest, hurting him.

 _._

 _You…_

… _Want to destroy everything_

.

…a ghostly voice whispered in his mind. The sensation in his chest began to burn as he looks to the ruins of the Tower, darkness sliding through his mind.

.

" _Alert"_ – his Pod began to speak, as if sensing what was going on – _"Psychological alterating detected. Proposal: Unit 9S should stop current line of action, to prevent possible damage to mind state"_

.

The Scanner did not even listen, a decision already taken. He would continue from where he had stopped. He would seek for A2. And would destroy any machine that were unlucky to cross his way.

.

Seek and Destroy.

.

Some time passed while he continued his personal mission. He looked for any machine community he could find, not giving a damn if they were pacific or not, bringing destruction to them without mercy. He would never admit, but the sensation of killing them, of tearing apart their bodies, or destroying them through hacking…he began to like it, really enjoy it. It softened his desire for revenge, but never satisfied it. So he just could not stop himself anymore, he just need to keep going, until destroy everything. Or be destroyed in the way.

On the other hand, the machines could not let it continue. So they decided to join forces and fights back.

.

 _ **Present time**_

.

9S had returned to the Forest Zone, the only place he knows he could find some rest from his quest without being disturbed by anyone. The place was still peaceful, only natural forces acting through it. He enjoys the sensations the waterfall causes in his aching body after all the fighting. He was sitting under the falling water, eyes closed, his arms holding his legs against his chest. He did not bother to take off his clothes, since he could leave for more seeking and destruction at any moment. But while he feels the water running through his white hair, down his back and chest, wetting his limbs, relaxing his body for the first time in a long time, he starts to think about all the things he was doing those days.

Was it worth?

He took a hand to his chest. The burning feeling was still there, not even the cold water of the waterfall could wash it away. Nevertheless…

…he must face the truth. All that destruction…it…

…it would not bring 2B back to him. Not even if he could find and kill A2, it would not change.

Tears began to form in the closed eyes of the white haired boy, his tears falling along with the cold water of the waterfall. He hid his face behind his hands, feeling so hurt…so fragile...

Looking so vulnerable.

He did not see the ambush about to happen.

….

If the machines could have imagined what would happen, they would had left the android boy alone.

….

If there was any chance for the Scanner to recover his logic senses, it escaped faster than the running water of the waterfall, the moment the machines surrounded and attacked him.

.

" _Alert! Threatening machines approaching"_ The Pod tried to warn, but it was too late.

 _._

 _How dare you!?_ – the android thinks, standing up while the burning sensation in his chest not only gets stronger, but takes over all his body. His blue eyes (that he did not cover with his black visor anymore) went dark with the rage, the darkness in his mind taking control. How they dared to attack him, principally in that moment, when he was feeling…so lost?

.

A sarcastic smirk began to form in his lips as he wields his sword. Well, if he was starting to doubt his actions, not anymore. It WAS worth. He just wanted to destroy everything.

.

2B was everything to him. And now everything must DIE!

* * *

.

 **Notes:**

So this is the point I was trying to reach. 9S almost lost his mind once. What could happen if he loses it again, this time no one to prevent it? I will try to work on it in the next chapter


	4. Encounter

**Encounter**

* * *

Summary:

2B finally meet 9S. Would it be too late?

* * *

.

As 2B runs to the Forest Zone, her mind tries to process all the information about what happened after her death. Her Pod showed her. She saw 9S seeking revenge for her death. She saw the Tower. The fight against her copies. The fight against A2. And even after all that.

The two Pods managed to keep contact with each other, sharing information between then. So as her Pod was working on her, his Pod let it aware of everything happening with the Scanner Unit. So she also could saw his awakening in the Forest Zone. His decision to keep seeking revenge. The hatred in the male android's face. The joy in his eyes while he was destroying everything in his way. She felt something tighten in her chest as the images passes by her mind.

He was losing himself in that mad darkness. And she was afraid of being too late to prevent it.

When her Pod finally managed to restart her, the machines had already tried to ambush 9S, and they were fighting for some time now. Maybe too much time. She was afraid of being too late.

…

9S was breathing heavily, countless pieces of machines lying next to his feet, a drop of blood escaping a corner of his lips, scratches in his face. The machines tried their best to overcome him with their greater number, but they did not expect such a strong enemy, so hard (impossible?) to defeat. Hell, the android himself could not imagine what he was able to do once he decided to gives himself up to the hatred inside him.

As if possessed by a demon, he became faster, stronger… deadlier. His enemies' numbers were decreasing in front of him. Sure, they managed to do some damage on him, but his black uniform suffered most of it. His jacket had ripped in some places, leaving his chest bared and revealing scratches and minor, bloody wounds here and there. The rest of his clothes were damaged here and there, but he does not give a damn to it.

Since he gave in to the hatred, he was feeling overwhelmed with the pleasure all that violence was causing on him. No WONDER the Combat models (and the Execute models?) enjoyed fighting so much. The sense of euphoria was taking all his body, pleasing him. For the first time in a long time, he forgot the pain, the fear, the sadness. He will do everything to keep feeling those new sensations, no matter what.

As he recovers his breath, he points his sword to another group of machines. He smirk when realizes then hesitating, beginning to retreat. While wiping the blood on his chin with the back of his free hand, he took a step toward his enemies (his prey?).

.

"It's too late', he says with a cold, sharply voice. "There is no escape"

.

" _Alert!_ " – the voice of his Pod hold him for a moment – _"Damage in Unit 9S' mind increasing"_

.

"SHUT UP!" – He shouts to it before the Pod could say anything more. With a sharp, fast movement, he approaches the machines…

.

And the destruction begin again.

…

When 2B finally reached the Forest Zone, she saw some machines trying desperately to run away from the area, many of them seriously damaged beyond repair. She began to feel a cold sense of apprehension at that image. Machines normally would fight until face utterly destruction, what could possibly be happening to make them just give up and chose to run away instead?

What could have caused so much fear?

She hurries herself through the wood, fear for what could happened to 9S increasing in her chest. She follow what seems to be the last sounds of a battle. She just reached a high ground, with some remaining pieces of medieval structure in it, when she finally sees him. He was at some distance below her, pointing his sword to a fallen machine at his feet, some ash staining randomly his pale skin, contrasting with the red of his blood coming from some wounds.

.

" _Kill me!"_ – The fallen machine shouts – _"What did we do to you?"_

.

The male android giggles sarcastically, delighted.

.

"9S!" – 2B shouts at him, but it was too late to stop him from trespassing his sword through the machine, ending its misery.

.

He took a moment looking to the dead metallic body, before slowly turn his eyes to face her. The moment they eyes meet seems to stop, lost in the eternity. Her face was full of angst, worrying for him. But his remained cold with hatred. After a long moment, he pulls his sword from the dead machine body, starting to laugh, a shadow of madness staining the sound.

.

"So, even now you machines are still trying to mess with me" – he points his sword at the direction of the female android – "Big mistake"

.

" _Alert. Mind damage reaching dangerous levels. Proposal: Unit 9S should stop…"_ – his Pod began to speak, but was suddenly cut off when the android boy grabbed the closest machine part he could find and threw at the Tactical Support Unit's direction with all his force. He was so SICK of that godammit thing's "proposals"; he did not even care to shout it to shut up anymore. Luck for the Pod, he missed. The Tactical Support Unit turned away from him, joining its comrade hovering above the female combat android.

The white-haired android points his sword at the female combat android again. – "Don't worry, '2B'. I will kill you too." He says with a cold voice, while takes a step toward her.

.

"And I will enjoy every moment of it."

…

2B could not believe what was happening in front of her eyes. As he threatens her, heading toward her, she notices a little red light turning on behind the blue color of 9S' eyes, soft at the beginning, but looking more intense as he approaches her. A Logic Virus?

.

" _Alert!"_ – her Pod cut off her thoughts – _"Unit 9S is corrupting his own system."_

.

"What…?"

.

It is not a Logic Virus. The truth is, all that hate, all the pain, the desire for revenge, all the cold, twisting darkness…it is not part of who the male scanner truly are. He has a good, caring nature, and it could not bear all he had been through. All those twisted things were in conflict with whom he really are, and were finally charging its price.

He could not stand anymore.

…..

2B eyes widened in surprise when an alert signal appeared in her sight. One she knows too well. It comes when she faces a particularly dangerous target. She saw it before she fought the Goliath. She saw it when she faced Adam and Eve.

"No…Not Nines…"

.

.

.

 **WARNING**

 **YoRHa UNIT 9 TYPE S**

* * *

 **Notes:**

I hope you're enjoying reading it as much as I'm enjoying writing :)

(P.S: the warning signal is that one on the game, that appears when you're going to fight a Boss ;) )


	5. Battle

**Battle**

* * *

Summary:

2B did not want to hurt 9S. Would she be forced to do it?

* * *

.

2B came down from where she was, trying carefully to get close to 9S, but it made him quickly assume a defensive position, his sword still pointing in her direction. She realized that trying to talk to him in that moment would not work. So she made a decision. 2B reached the sword on her back, noticing him clenching his teeth in tension, as she wielded it. She let her weapon go from her hand, letting it fall to the ground. The combat android did not want to hurt her scanner partner, and was desperately trying to show him she was not a threat.

Both Pods would have warned her that action was inadvisable, but they did not have time for it. Faster than the combat android could predict, 9S moved toward her. Before she realized, the sharp tip of his sword was resting on her chest, almost between her breasts. Almost in a kindly way. She could feel the cold of the metal, and the warm drop of the blood slowly escaping from the wound his weapon caused on her. The only reason the sword did not stabbed her was that the Pods stood between them, and now were trying, with all they have, to push the male android away from her. 9S jumped back, letting go of them.

"Pod 042 and Pod 153" – 2B says with a firm voice – "I command you to not interfere in this situation anymore. You should stay away from Unit 9S and myself until this is over."

Both Pods silently hovered away from the androids. 2B stares at the android boy, the blue color of his eyes fading more and more behind the red light. She is not sure of what "this is over" could mean.

….

They were standing in the shallow stream, the waterfall behind them, flowing water passing by their legs. 2B was doing her best trying to hold 9S in her arms, but the android boy was squirming and trying to push her fiercely, trying to escape, growling at her.

.

Catching him was not easy. He tried to hit her with his sword several times, while all she could do, unarmed, was to avoid him. That was not going anywhere. She had to make him release his sword, so she could get close. So the combat android let the white haired scanner get close to her while he was attacking her, and, at the last moment before his sword struck her, she diverted.

Taking advantage of the opening he gave, and trying to be as gentle as a combat android could be during a battle -which is certainly not much-, she hit his belly with her knee. The blow made him drop his sword and threw him at a certain distance. He fell into the stream where they were now.

She trapped him in her arms before he tried to take his weapon back again. With pain in her chest, she realized that she had hurt him, when she saw blood staining his delicate lips, a drop running down his chin.

.

"Please, please, Nines, stop it…" – She whispers is his ear, her lips brushing it, pain in her voice – "It's me, 2B…please, stop…I don't want to hurt you…please, Nines…stop…" – she begged.

.

While she whispered gently to him, trying to calm him down, his movements slowly began to soften, more and more, until they stopped. They stood in silence for a moment, his face hidden in her chest, his arms still trapped under hers. When 2B finally started to believe that everything was fine again, she felt 9S's body begin to heat up. He trapped her waist in his arms forcefully, and looked up at her, his eyes fully red now, a cruel, soft laugh escaping his lips.

.

"You really don't expect me to believe that, do you?" - Despite the madness, his voice almost sounded…sweet.

.

2B could not escape the blast of his self-destruction activation.

…

9S was lying in the small cave hidden behind the waterfall, where he ended up falling after the blast of his own self-destruction detonation. He was trying to catch his breath while his system was trying to repair his body and recover his functions. He felt his body aching, a few sparks escaping some of his joints. His uniform was nearly all gone now, only his boots and a tattered short, that almost did not cover his lower parts, remained stubbornly on the male android's body. It would have been worth if he had succeeded in destroying that freak that insisted on pretending to be the one he loved.

Some time passes, while 9S hears the sound of the falling water, feeling his temperature cooling down as his system was finishing the repair proceedings, unaware of the red color taking over his eyes, where a forgotten pacific blue used to be. Trying to ignore the pain that runs through his body as he moves, he slowly sits down. He had to go on; he had to be sure that thing was gone.

Before he could get up, he hears the sound of footsteps spreading water. He watches, with a mix feeling of surprise and rage, as the white haired girl passes through the falling water. Her steps were slightly hesitant as she held a wounded shoulder, panting slightly; her black visor – that she was still wearing, and had survived the impact of the blast – was hidden behind the white hair falling down in front of it.

But while her visor had withstood the impact, the same could not be said of her uniform. 2B was too close to 9S when the impact of his self-destruction came. Her black dress was gone, only her heels and her white leotard remained, and the white part of her clothes did not look very sturdy after all. 2B straightened her body, taking a deep breath as her hands undid the knot of her visor and removed it from her face, letting it drop on the ground, while looking directly at the fallen boy.

...

9S observed the female model in front of him. The water from the waterfall wet 2B's body completely, also falling from her hair. It was glowing in her firm skin, drops gently sliding down everywhere, through her strong legs, flowing temptatively through her delicate neck, to the soft skin of her breasts, some drops hiding between them. The water was also beginning to affect her white leotard, slowly making it look transparent. Her soft pink nipples began to appear behind the fabric when she raised her hands to remove her visor.

9S noticed all of this – after all, he still is a Scanner unit, to observe things is part of his nature - What he did not realize was the light gasp escaping from his own throat. To look at her like that was oddly affecting him, arousing sensations and desires in a way that his mind, at that moment, could not understand. It was confusing him, letting him uncertain of what to do.

2B did not let 9S think about it. Taking advantage of his moment of distraction, she advanced on him. She knocked him to the ground, so violently, that the ground under the male android almost cracked, her hands tightly clutching his wrists above his head, her legs straddling his hips. In the state of mind in which he was, she could not let him loose. She would not release him until he gave up all that madness and finally understood who she really was.

.

And, if 9S would not do it the kind way, then 2B would have to force it.


	6. Guilt

**Guilt**

* * *

Summary:

2B and 9S feel guilty. But their motives were different.

* * *

.

Try to hold 9S was harder than 2B thought.

Even though Scanner units were built smaller and lighter than her model, 9S was giving 2B a hard time. The rage inside the scanner made him move fiercely beneath the combat android, as if he were a wild stallion that refused to be tamed. 9S wiggled and arched his hips, again and again, trying to get 2B off him, which forced her to press her body against him even more. This struggle made some of his previous wounds reopen, letting escape a small amount of blood from them, staining his skin. Time was passing, and the scanner android did not seem to want to give up, which the combat android too could not afford to do.

9S was possessed by rage. He tried to self-destruct again, but his system refused to do it. He did not have enough energy after the previous fights and the last activation. The white haired scanner was starting to get tired. The main thing that kept him fighting was the hatred inside him.

.

"LET ME GO! LET ME GO!" – He shouted at the female combat android, while trying to release his wrists from her hands, which made her tighten them even more.

.

"9S…please, Nines…" – 2B whispered, begging.

.

"I WILL KILL YOU!"

.

To hear the furious despair in 9S's voice caused 2B more pain than his sword would have done. 2B just wanted 9S to wake up from that twisting mad darkness taking control of him, and realize who she was. The android girl understood that was hard to believe, after the white haired scanner witnessed her death, and was forced to fight against her copies. But, until that happen, she just could not let him go.

The male android kept pushing his body against her, trying to escape. 9S probably did not know, but he could affect her more than he imagined. 2B could feel 9S's heavy breath. She could feel the light, coppery scent of his blood. And, every time he arched his hips, she could feel his manhood rubbing between her legs, making her gasp. Without noticing, the female android was trying to hold herself from doing it.

The white haired girl had repressed her feelings for the android boy for a long time. 2B just wanted to be close to 9S. She wanted to touch his body, without feeling his life leaving him, by her own hands. But not like that…not fighting him…not holding him against his will…not anymore.

2B did not know, but that was also affecting 9S.

….

9S was breathing heavily, while he struggled to break free. The white haired boy did not understand what that thing was trying to do. He understood even less the reactions of his own body to her. Her whispering voice begging… the soft scent of her wet skin… the sight of her white leotard, now transparent, revealing so much details of her female body: her firm, smooth belly… the curves of her soft, but firm, breasts… her delicate pinky nipples, which had begun to stiffen behind the white fabric… It was arousing an oddly desire inside him.

The android boy noticed the sighs the white haired girl could not contain escaping from her throat, every time he arched his hips… and the shivers of lust running through his own body every time he did it. 9S could not understand why this was happening to him. It was confusing his mind, messing with his feelings. He just wanted it to be over. He needed it to be over, soon.

.

"WHY DON'T YOU JUST KILL ME?" – He shouted to the android girl, feeling another shiver going through his body – "WHAT ARE YOU DOING TO ME?"

.

9S could not understand. What was happening to him? What was she doing to him? The android boy was feeling like he was losing his mind. There was only one special combat android who could make him feel that way. Why his body was betraying him like that? Was that thing trying to torture him, using his own feelings against him? Was he being punished for breaking, so many times, the YoRHa rule that forbids emotions?

The white haired scanner could not stop moving against the female model, nor impeding the sensations she awakened from running through his body. He struggled and fought, but could only feel as if she was weakening him. He was feeling guilty about these reactions, which he could not control. The android boy closed his eyes, feeling tears starting to burn them. That was not what he wanted. There was only one with whom he wanted to feel this way. Only one with whom his body should _react_ this way. If only that were her... if only... if only were...

.

"2B!" – He cried out loud, helpless – "2…B…" – He moaned, feeling weak, anguished.

….

2B released 9S' wrists, unable to bear the pain in his voice. She pulled the android boy into her arms, hugging him, her legs still straddling his hips. The white haired girl had tears in her eyes, and was trying to prevent herself from sobbing.

.

"9S…Nines…I'm so sorry…I didn't mean to hurt you…" – she wailed to him. Her voice was soft, filled with sadness.

.

This time 9S did not react. He did not try to release himself from her. 9S did not fight against 2B, just let her continue to hold him in her arms, silently, his own arms resting quietly beside his body. 2B could feel 9S's breath slowly softening, while she tried to hold back her tears. She kept whispering apologies to him, and for her, it was not just for that moment. For her, it was for many more things for which she felt guilty.

The android boy kept his eyes closed as he tried to catch his breath. He kept them that way as he listened to the excuses that for him, at that moment, meant nothing. 2B kept whispering to 9S until she felt that his breathing had returned to normal. Then the android girl gently pushed her body away, enough to hold the scanner's face in her hands. Only then did 9S open his eyes. And his eyes were still red. 2B could see the bloodlust in them. As she also noticed him clenching his fists.

2B understood what she needed to do. She understood what had to happen, what she had to let him do. If that would help 9S, if it could save him, then she would accept it. Besides, it was something the _Execute_ android thought she deserved; after all she'd done to him. Everything she had to do to him. 2B let go of 9S's face, and left her arms still along her body, as she kept her eyes fixed on his.

.

"I want you…to do this…" - She whispered quietly to him.

.

For a moment, 9S did not react to 2B's words. Then, he pushed the android girl forcefully, straightened his body like a feline, and advanced on her. 2B fell on her back with the white haired boy on top of her, his body between her legs, and his hands around her neck.

…..

9S did not understand what that female model was trying to do to him. He just knew she was messing with him, using his emotions against him. Maybe that was the reason why emotions were forbidden. It did not matter anymore. He would have his revenge.

.

" _You are thinking about how much you want to **** 2B, aren't you?"_

 _._

9S almost heard the lost voice that whispered maliciously in his mind, as he tightened his hands around her neck more and more.

* * *

.

 **Notes:**

I hope you have enjoyed this chapter too :)


	7. Revenge

**Revenge**

* * *

Summary:

There is more than one way to get revenge

* * *

.

" _So…this is what dying feels like…"_

.

2B's eyes were closed as she tried to concentrate to hold the impulse to fight for her life. The combat android struggled to keep her arms still, even though they had begun to tremble a little, as she felt 9S's hands on her neck tightening more and more. Those sensations seemed…different.

She'd lost her life before, of course. She had already received a new body after each time. But her deaths were usually quick - after activating the black box reaction, for example - and they seemed more like…more like the human equivalent of waking from a dream. 9S had already talked to her about it. 2B did not know if androids were capable of dreaming, but she had the feeling that dying and being restarted must look like dreaming.

But that... feeling life slowly fade away... it felt different. It was cold... it was scary to feel the world around starting to get dark... was that what she made him go through? Not every time, but still...

When 2B felt that her air was running out, and that her mind was starting to darken, she opened her eyes. But that did not make much of a difference, because her sight was also growing dark. The memories she had of them together went through her mind. Battles that they fought together... all the things they survived together... things they learned together, and one with each other... She felt it like… memories of pure light... but now... now the light was fading...

2B took her trembling hands to 9S's face. She just wanted to see his light blue eyes one more time, one last time…When she held his face in her hands, their eyes met. Even though his eyes were still red, she smiled at him. Maybe soon he would be who he once was… when he achieved the vengeance he deserved…

.

"S…Sorry…Nines…" – 2B managed to whisper with the last breath of air she had.

.

2B's arms lost their strength and fall, as she felt the pulse of her black box falter in her chest, while the world was being surrounded by darkness

…

9S felt the pulse of the female model's black box falter while his hands continued to tighten her neck. And the android boy startled when he felt the pulse of his own black box do the same, as if they resonated together. The scanner let go of the white haired girl's neck and looked at her in surprise and curiosity. Did she have a black box? But that was no surprise, was it? He had already discovered that the black box of the androids and the core of the machines were similar. But still... that was an odd sensation.

The android boy observed the white haired girl, analyzing, curious. Her breath was weak, just like the pulsing of her black box. But she was still alive, she just seemed unconscious. 9S just wanted to get it over with. Ending the thing that was messing him, causing reactions that he could not understand. And not being able to understand was a torture to the scanner android.

9S took his hands to the female model's neck again. But when he tried to tighten them around it, he noticed that his hands began to shake slightly, as if he were hesitating. _What the hell was going on?_

The white haired scanner tried again, but each time he did that, he felt his black box pulse oscillate, resonating with hers, and his hands trembled more and more with each attempt.

The android boy let out a low, frustrated growl. He realized that no matter how hard he tried, he could not kill that thing with his own hands once and for all. It was as if he could not be able to feel her life slowly fading away, rather than quickly, as it was when he wielded his sword. Was that a trick from the machines? To send an enemy specially designed for him, an enemy capable of mess with him, so that he could not kill it?

9S kept his body above hers, propped on one arm as he used his free hand to explore the female model's skin, where the water of the waterfall was still glowing a little. He touched her face with his fingertips, then cupped her cheek, while used his thumb to trace her delicate lips softly. The white haired girl looked unaware of what he was doing, her eyes still closed. She looked so much like the one he loved, that it seemed almost cruel. This was unfair, even among those who were mortal enemies for centuries.

The scanner android slid his fingertips down her neck, this time with no intention of tighten it again, being almost gentle. He traced the contour of the red mark his hands had done, then just kept going. The white haired boy slipped his fingers to the android girl's collarbone, tracing it, then slowly slid his hand to the soft curve of one of her breasts, feeling the wet fabric of her white leotard. It was still transparent, temptingly revealing details of her female body.

That outfit was so tight on her body ... he could see the curves of her breasts, to where he slipped his hand, noticing the details of her pink nipples behind the fabric, tracing it with his fingertip... he could see the traces of her softly defined belly, as he slides his fingers through it... And, further down, under the crotch of her attire…the details of her slit, its entrance hiding a pink, synthetic soft meat.

When 9S realized it, something inside him snapped, making him lose any self-control he still had. His hand grabbed her attire like a claw and ripped it off with a single violent move, as if he were a hungry beast, and not the high-tech being he actually was. The male android was feeling as if a wave of repressed lust finally had broken all the barriers he had being using for so long, and was possessing his body. It made him feel like…like he was…

.

… _overflowing with desire._

.

9S grabbed one of the female model's naked breasts, pressing his fingers into the soft skin, hard enough to leave a mark. He pulled it a little, bringing his lips to her nipple, licking with the tip of his tongue, circling around it lasciviously. Then he slid his open lips through the soft skin until he felt his mouth filled with it. He could feel it warming up a little as he sucked it, hungry, feeling his pulse rate rising. He slid his teeth through it while slowly pulled his mouth away from that breast, moistening it, just stopping for a moment at the nipple, to leave a bite mark in it.

The white haired boy noticed the small wound almost between the female model's breasts, done by the tip of his sword. He ran his tongue through it slowly, leaving a wet trail, as if tracking back by the taste of her blood. It had almost faded away. But his sensitive, analytic scanner system, could detect light traces of it. The Scanner android could feel the flavor, like an electric mix of copper and iron. It made him feel delighted.

9S took his lips to the unexplored bosom, about to repeat what he had done to the other. But when his lips were about to touch the pinky nipple, he stopped, his breath panting softly over it, as if something had distracted him. His hand was still clenching the breast he'd grabbed, but his fingers loosened the grip, while feeling his scanner system detecting something.

The android boy just closed his eyes and shook his head a little for a moment, trying to ignore the signal his scanner system sent to him. His body had other urge now, and he does not want to think about anything else. He chose to give attention to the breast near his lips, beginning to leave bite marks on the soft skin.

9S did not see the slight tremors that ran through the white haired girl's fingers.

…

 _Emergency System Che_ ck _Complete_

 _Initiating Emergency Restart Mode…_

 _Emergency Restart Mode Complete_

.

2B awoke as soon as she felt the pain of the first bite she had received running through her delicate breast. Usually she would be in standby mode while waiting for the routine system check performed by a support unit, such as her Pod or 9S himself. But she was built for war; her internal system could not ignore pain stimulation, indicating what could be a threat and even possible damage to her body. The combat android's first reaction would be to fight the threat, but not this time. She managed to restrain herself before doing any harm to 9S, the effort for it making her hands shake a little.

By the time the white haired girl regained consciousness, she knew that the scanner android was the threat her inner system had detected. But now that she finally had a choice, she would not hurt him. Not anymore.

2B wanted desperately to help 9S, but she knew it would not be easy. The white haired girl had finally understood what needed to be done. 2B had to help 9S to face the twisting darkness that had grown inside him after losing hope every time he found he was fighting for a lost cause, and every betrayal he suffered as a result.

The most difficult thing about this is that 9S refused to admit this gloomy reality about himself. This was not part of the good, sweet, caring nature he always had, even after having his memories stolen so many times.

But the more the scanner android resisted, the more this twisting darkness inside him grew. 9S had to face it, even if 2B had to force him to do it, so that he would finally be able to break free from the bloodlust that consumed him, and threatened to corrupt him forever. And if he could release the anger by hurting her, then she accepted it. She would allow him to do whatever it took to become free. She would not react.

2B had learned, in the most difficult way, how to hide from 9S the reactions that her feelings caused to her. The combat android learned to hold her tears every time she found 9S again, after she had accomplished the order she had received about him, and realized that the scanner unit could not remember her anymore. She learned to hide the pain of hearing him calling her "ma'am" so formally, as if they had never met one another, never had been close to each other. She had learned to hold her need to hug him every time he got hurt, even if it was nothing serious, hiding it behind a cold order to him to be more careful.

2B was always repeating that emotions were prohibited, but she did it more to remind herself than 9S. She built an icy cold armor against him, and now she would use it for both of them, preventing herself from reacting to whatever pain 9S wanted to cause her. Besides, the white haired girl also believed she deserved to be punished, after all the pain she had caused to the android boy, after every betrayal, even if she did not intend to do so. The android girl also needed to be free from guilt, and if being punished would help her do it; she would accept it, no matter how much it hurt.

Both of them had a twisting darkness within them from which they had to break free.

2B was just confused about the way 9S had chosen to hurt her...

...

9S was unaware about the conflict going through 2B's mind. At that moment, he only cared for the need that was stimulating his inner system. He could not believe how his sensitive receptors, programmed to interpret and react to pain, could react so well to pleasure stimulation. They were sending delightful sensations all over his body.

That feminine model aroused an urgent need within him, which made him need to explore every part of her body, want to unite his body to hers in some way. 9S's logic system was being corrupted, so he did not quite understand what those sensations meant. He just knew he had to satisfy them somehow.

9S bit the soft curve of the female model's breast one more time. It already had other bite marks, but this time it was different. This time he bit and sucked hard enough to leave a purple mark. To androids, this reaction in their bodies acts as a sign that they had received some damage, and that they needed to undergo through maintenance. The purple mark remained on the affected area, causing some level of sensitivity, until necessary maintenance was received, or until the internal system completed the basic healing procedures for itself.

9S enjoyed the result of this special bite. Knowing that this meant pain made him feel delighted. He might not be able to kill, but to know that he was still able to hurt seemed even better. Death would be too fast compared to this, and that way he could satisfy his craving for revenge for much longer.

The male android kept his mouth playing with her breast, licking and sucking it as he released the other one, which he was still holding, and slid his fingertips along the side of her body. His nails dug into her soft skin, hard enough to leave a painful, burning red trail. 9S was not being kind, nor was he trying to be. His fingers went down to her thick thigh, tracing it's full length, also leaving a red burning trail.

The scanner's fingers rose again over her thigh, but this time through a different path: his hand slid behind it, running through her soft skin, until it reached her round hefty buttock. He filled his hand with that firm flesh, and it gave him a special pleasure. That was a part of 2B's body that seemed to be always tempting him. He would be lying if he denied it. But 9S always had a lot of respect for 2B, and every time he felt tempted -which seemed to happen more often when she climbed stairs...-, he looked away, feeling ashamed and guilty for it, trying to prevent himself from blushing.

But now it was different. He did not have to restrain himself, did he? 9S smirked at that thought, squeezing his hand on her backside firm cheek, almost as strong as the desire that consumed him. Maybe he had done another purple mark. But that was not enough. He wanted more.

The android boy slid his hand back to the front of the white haired girl's thigh until the tips of his fingers reached the area between her thighs. He spreads her legs with his hands, gaining better access to what lay between them. He glanced at the thin slit that partially hid the rosy flesh at her entrance, and for a moment, he hesitated. 9S was feeling uncertain about what to do. He only knew that his body reacted to that particular part of the body of the female model. His body reacted as if he already knew what to do, as if he had already learned what to do. He just needed to remember... he had to remember.

9S felt that his body would know better what to do if it were stimulated by some reaction from her body. This concept seemed strange to his mind to understand at that moment, but part of him knew it. The scanner's body could understand, even if his mind could not.

He slowly slid the tip of his finger into her delicate slit a few times, up and down… over and over… probing lewdly… until he found the small, delicate pink button hidden. He pressed it with his fingertip, a part of him knowing that he would get much better results if he did it gently. He was not wrong about it.

As if sensing 9S's body's need to receive reactions from her to guide him, 2B's body seemed to turn on, reacting to his touch. She arched her back, her whole body shaking. Her fingers were digging the ground as she struggled, unsuccessfully, to restrain the moan that escaped through her clenched teeth. She blushed, her eyes half closed, her cheeks assuming a shade of pink.

9S's body reacted to that immediately. It aroused him in a way the male android never thought he could bear. Her reaction seemed like a signal sent into his groin, hardening his member behind what was left of his shorts, more and more, until his masculine arousal became obvious, almost... threatening.

The male android felt the warm wetness, which had come from inside her, coating the tip of his finger. It made him fell so aroused that his member was almost aching with desire. Damn, he did not remember having felt this way before, so…so… so _horny._

The white haired boy managed to hold himself for a moment to observe the female model, studying her reactions. She did not seem to want to stop him. It seemed the opposite. Her trembling body, her panting breath, the low moans she failed to contain, the warm moisture that seemed to slowly flow more and more from inside her... her entire body signaled that she wanted him to continue what he was doing. That she even needed it.

9S had already realized that the female model was reacting to him, even though his eyes had not seen it directly. He had even realized she was trying to hide it from him. He is a scanner unit, but not just that. 9S was the high-end unit, the newest one among scanner models. His hacker system worked better and more efficiently than any scanner unit built before. He might have tried to ignore her reactions, but that was something his scanner system did not allow him to do. For a scanner unit, especially for him, ignoring something seemed impossible. It would be the same as stopping being a scanner. He always perceived things, anything, even the most hidden one that he should not discover. That was his gift, which made him the most efficient scanner unit. But for many times, that too had been his curse.

It did not matter anymore. All that mattered, at that moment, was that he had sensed the white haired girl trying to hide her reactions to him. Maybe that's why he was hurting her. Why he had bitten her breast so intensely that it left a purple mark on her soft skin. That his hands had been so ruthless to her body. Maybe he was challenging her to react to the pain he was causing.

But if that was what she wanted… that was what she was going to get. She could not stop him now.

…

2B tried to hide the reactions of her body from 9S the best she could. But the white haired girl had not expected for what was happening, what he was doing to her. Yes, he was hurting her, but as a combat unit, she was able to withstand much worse things. 2B was a soldier, built specifically for war. Her internal system was especially suited for combat situations, and for all that might represent: fighting, violence, even pain. It was adapted to react to all of it with stimulating responses, such as euphoria and excitement. This was what made combat units so effective: they were great warriors because they loved fighting. They loved how a battle could make them feel.

But the android girl was not in a battle now. She was receiving combat stimulation, such as pain, but her logic system recognized that she was not in a typical combat situation, so she did not need to fight. But the pain stimulated her the same way. It had been built to react to pain with pleasure, to violence with euphoria. Someone had already explained to her something about it: how her inner system interpreted love and violence in a very similar way.

9S was not an enemy to 2B, even though he still did not understand it. He was someone she loves. Someone she loves and who was spurring her body with violence. Love and violence, which were very similar to her, because she was built like that. Not that she preferred violence, or that she liked it. It was just that she was able to handle it better than the scanner unit seemed to remember.

That was the reason why 2B was able to react well to the pain that 9S caused to her. But it was not just that. He was her Nines, he could affect her more than he imagined. To feel him touching her body that way... to feel his hands intensely exploring her skin, his warm lips wrapping around her breasts... she had already repressed her longing for him for so long... The pain he caused only made her internal system react as it had been built to do: with stimulating, even pleasurable responses.

2B was already excited as 9S began to explore the inside of her thighs. She was already having difficulty to hold herself. She struggled to contain the growing need to feel him inside her. To contain the urge to advance on him and... and... just lead his stiffened member into her, until he made her feel completely _filled_. She needed him.

When the android boy touched that small, delicate part between her thighs, that little pinky button that was capable of eliminating all the processing of her logical system, she could no longer hold herself.

...

9S enjoyed the female model body's reaction to his touch. And since it seemed that she wanted more, that her body signaled for him to continue, that's what he did. He pressed the tip of his finger on the pink button again, playing with it lasciviously. She arched her back again, and this time she did not even try to prevent herself from moaning. She was breathless; the pink tone on her cheeks had become more intense, almost turning red. His fingertips were wet and slick with her fluid, which helped him slide two fingers into her slit more easily. Not slowly, but at once. Her reaction was more intense than he had expected, surprising him.

When 2B felt 9S' fingers inside her, she could not stand it any longer. She needed to feel him inside her _now_.

She took her hands to the sides of his shorts in a quick impulse, pulling his hips toward hers. He startled, interpreting it as a threat, an attempt to attack him. He fought to push away his body from hers and release himself from her hands, growling. She struggled to bring him closer to her, pulling the black fabric from what remained of his uniform tightly, until it reached the limit of the little resistance it still had. Their fight made his attire finally give way and rip, releasing his member, which was still stiff despite the fight.

For a single moment, 9S almost lost balance, giving to 2B the chance she needed. She would not give him a chance to recover and react. She gripped him by his waist and lifted her hips, aligning with his. She pulled him down toward her, guiding his rigid member to her inside, feeling him fill her completely in one fell swoop, hissing at the sensation.

.

9S's eyes widened at the shock of the sudden contact, and for a moment, he felt as if his body had simply shut down. He lost his breath and gasped. He could not move. His vision seemed to darken, as if he was blacking out. Even his black box pulse seemed to stop for a second.

.

Then he just _felt_.

.

An intense wave of indescribable pleasure invaded his entire body, rushing through all his systems, overloading every processor he had. A heat took over him, giving to the pale skin of his cheeks a shade of red, almost as if trying to make it match the color in his eyes. A hot, electric pulse zapped through him, as if restarting his inner system, allowing his body to finally react, shuddering. He arched his back and let out a loud moan.

...

His body was over hers, his arms positioned on her body's sides, his face hovering above her breasts. 2B could feel 9S's breath panting over her sensitive skin as he started to rock back and forth after the shock of the sudden encounter. She was moaning at the sensations his member was causing in her. To a unit built with soft features, that part of his body was deliciously _robust_.

9S's body had begun to move as if it remembered what to do. His body reacted to hers, and as his movements made her moan, they became more intense, making her moan even more, breathing heavily. It made him rock his hips against hers faster, hardily, until his motions became fierce thrusts.

That inner part of her body was arousing wild sensations within him beyond any comprehension. The hidden pinky, synthetic flesh wrapping him was so hot, and tight, and wet around him… and this time she was the one moving fiercely beneath him and he was the one taking control of her, her motions sending even more waves of pleasure through his body. Damn, this felt so _good_ …

All the reactions of her body, even her helpless moans, her heavy breath, the pink shade taking over the skin of her cheeks…it seemed impossible, but it all made an even stronger need begin to grow within him.

An even hotter wave began to grow inside him along with an even more intense need. He was losing control of his own body, as his thrusts inside her became stronger and faster. The same thing seemed to be happening to her. He felt her insides becoming hotter and wetter, her moans assuming a more urgent tone. _Are they going to self-destruct?_

 _._

 _Doesn't matter_

.

9S placed his arms under the female model's thighs, trapping them in the fold of his arms, his hands gripping her wrists. If they were about to self-destruct, he would not let her escape. That way she could not escape him. But the male android did not consider the side effect of his action. That position allowed him to dive deeper inside her. 9S gasped at the sensation. The white haired girl threw her head back, letting out a loud moan.

He felt the inner part of her body starting to tighten around him in swift and hot impulses, her whole body shivering, and then she lost her breath after cried out an intense moan. The male android snapped.

9S felt the heat wave growing within him finally breaking off. He felt as if it was flowing violently from the inside of his body to hers, in hot and lusty impulses, bringing a burning pleasure in its trail, making his whole body shake. He dug his nails in the skin of her wrists, this time scratching so hard, that he managed to leave minor traces of blood. He threw his head back and howled.

The scanner android felt as if the hot wave was leaving his body like a warm fluid, while filling hers, taking with it the burning sensation inside his chest, which haunted him since he woke up alone at the Forest Zone, next to the waterfall. He fell on her body, breathing heavily, shaking. The white haired girl was trembling and had a heavy breath too.

For some time they did nothing but try to catch their breath, listening to the peaceful sound of the waterfall. He kept lying on her body, his head resting beneath her breasts, his face turned to one side. His breath was slowly softening, until reached its meekly rhythm. 9S remained silently and still, and 2B thought he went into rest mode and fallen asleep. She knew he must be exhausted, after all that he had gone through. His internal system would activate the rest mode as soon as possible.

2B was afraid to move. She did not want to wake 9S or risk startling him. She did not want him to interpret a sudden movement as a threat. Then… she felt the scanner android's body began to shake slightly. And understood what that meant when she felt a small warm tear fell on her skin.

.

9S was crying. He was trying not to do it, and his body was shaking with his effort not to sob.

.

Carefully, gently, 2B straightened her body and sat, holding 9S in her arms. The android boy did not resist or say anything. 2B cupped his cheek, wet with his tears, and turned his face to hers, to look into his eyes.

.

When they eyes met, she saw the persistent red color still possessing his eyes.

.

2B knew what that meant. She knew what she had to do.

.

It was not over yet.

* * *

 **Notes:**

Writing this was an interesting challenge...

I hope you have enjoyed this chapter too :)


	8. Healing

**Healing**

* * *

Summary:

Theres is more than one way to heal

* * *

.

2B kept trying to keep 9S in her arms, while a conflict was storming within him.

.

She knew something was happening to him, when he raised his hands to held his head between them, a gesture the white haired boy always seemed to do, when something particularly hard and painful was going through his mind. This is something 2B already learned about 9S, and it is one of the things that make him so unique.

When 2B looked into 9S' eyes, she could see the persistent red color still possessing them. But, while he was looking back to her, harmless, she also could notice some other things, like the tears still trying to escape from his eyes, despite his effort to contain them. And, while the red color accusing corruption was still there, something was not there anymore. The furious force of bloodlust.

But one important, decisive thing was not there yet: recognition. 9S looked at 2B but did not see her. He did not recognize her as 2B, the real one. This was not his fault, how was he supposed to could do that? 9S had witnessed 2B's death. Without the Bunker, death seemed to be far more definitive to them. Neither of them knew what the Pods were capable of doing, not even 2B knew. To make matters worse, 9S had fought counterfeit versions of her before. It would not be a surprise for him to face another one. That would be the most logical thought, since her death seemed irreversible.

The white haired girl could understand why the android boy had looked to her, but did not recognized her, just moving away from her enough to make that gesture so typical of him, saying nothing. But 2B knew that, somehow, 9S could feel that she was right there with him. The combat android could feel this when she noticed the scanner boy crying. When she saw that he no longer had the furious force of bloodlust in his eyes.

She knew he could not understand how that could possibly be true. To him, that was her, but it just could not be her. He was sensing her, but could not understand this. This was one of the things that were causing the stormy conflict within him. And were allowing the corruption within him to continue happening, still being accused by the red color in his eyes.

...

.

9S had saw 2B dying, so it could not be possible for him to doubt what he had seen with his own eyes. He did not know that a chance of her to be brought back from death even existed. For him, there was only one truth: 2B was dead, and she would remain dead forever. Because of this, the real 2B could not possibly be there with him. That female model could only be one of her copies, something he knew could happen, because he had already faced other copies of her before.

Still... that female model was not just another one like the other copies. She had done something to him. He could no longer feel the burning force of the rage inside him, and because of that, he had lost the will to fight. She could have tried to kill him at any time, and had the best chance to do it earlier, when he was trapped, defenseless, beneath her body. Until now, she did not do that, even while he seemed obviously harmless.

That was confusing him. That was one of the things he was struggling to understand as he held his head between his hands… but not just that.

.

… _What had just happened…?_

.

… _What did I just do…?_

… How could he have just lost control like that…? What was happening to him…? What was she trying to do to him…?

.

That female model looked too much like 2B, but that was impossible. He saw her death with his own eyes; his Pod confirmed that her black box's signal went offline. That could not be 2B, why did his body betray him like that? If that were 2B, he could not have done this to her. He always wanted to be closer to 2B, but he would not do this to her. He would not hurt her like that...would he?

He was feeling so confused... so lost… so guilty... How could he have done that…? If only that were her... He wanted it so badly that it was her… but... that was impossible... 2B is gone. Forever.

.

That thought was so painful that he could no longer struggle to hold back the tears anymore. He buried his fingertips into his white hair, as if his thoughts were actually hurting him... and maybe they were... and just let the tears flow. 9S did not care about anything, anymore.

.

When 2B realized that 9S had given up holding back his tears, a sharp pain trespassed her chest. It was so painful to see him hurt like that... He was just there in her arms, holding his head between his hands, trying to fight the pain of his own thoughts. A fight that was consuming him, and that he seemed to be losing.

She knew it was no use trying to explain to him how she could be there. He was in too much pain. His mind was being corrupted by the pain for too much time, he would not understand. He would not believe it, because he did not know. How could he believe it, when it was something against what he knew, and against what he had seen with his own eyes?

2B knew what she had to do. She helped 9S to feel that she was really there. Now, she had to help him to believe this.

So that he could do this, she had to help him to remember.

She would not let anything else make him cry like that anymore. Nevermore.

.

Once again, 2B cupped 9S' cheek, gently turning his face to hers again, making him release his hands from his head to look at her. Once again, he did not resist or say anything. Her thumb softly wiped away a tear that had escaped from him while he was looking at her, harmless, his eyes seeming so lost.

2B slowly approached her face from 9S's, trying to show that she would not hurt him. He did not react, not seeming to care. So the white haired girl did something she already wanted to do for a long time. She kissed him.

2B could felt the light wave of surprise that ran through 9S, still, he did not react. She could saw, behind her semi-closed eyes, a soft shade of pink trying to emerge bashfully on his cheeks. She could saw the tears still escaping from him while he instinctively closed his eyes to her kiss.

She tried, gently, to gain access into his mouth with her tongue, without being imposed on him. He instinctively reacted to her and allowed it, but not much, hesitant. But she still could feel the warm sweetness of his kiss. It was stained by the salty sadness of his tears. Traces of blood on his lips, almost totally gone now, were also there. They added a copper flavor to his kiss, which had a soft taste that was a mix of musk and silver.

She wanted to continue kissing him forever, but not like this, not while he was in so much pain. She kindly pulled away her lips from his, breaking their kiss, leaving his delicate lips slightly moistened. She kept holding him in her arms as she gently laid him on his back. He kept looking at her confused, but he continued unreacted.

With gentle movements so as not to risk startling him, she straightened her body and straddled his hips again. She took his hands with hers, and led them toward her body. She opened his hands and placed his palms in front of her without touching her. She was trying to put his arms in his typical hacking position. She was trying to show him that she wanted him to hack her.

Then she placed his hands above the sides of her thick thighs, over the curve between them and her buttocks, still without touching her. She looked into his eyes to see if he had understood her. And waited.

...

.

When 9S decided to continue searching for revenge, he had auto hacked, to convert his basic settings to combat mode. Like operator 210 had done when she tried to join the last YoRHa battle.

But it was one thing to do this in an emergency, or to fulfill a particular mission. Another was to keep the conversion active all the time, non-stop. The twisting darkness, the furious hatred, were continually forcing his systems to be what they had not been built to be. There was a limit to how far he could go against the typical nature of his model. Moving beyond that limit could lead to system corruption. This could compromise the ability of his basic functions, such as hacking.

He did not stop being a scanner, nor did he lose the capabilities of its model, but they were compromised. The burning rage did not allow him to achieve the necessary concentration to focus and hack. But the furious hatred was not within him anymore. Without it, his internal systems could go back to the basic settings of the scanner model, recovering and repairing his primary skills.

9S still did not understand what the female model was trying to do. But he could understand what she wanted him to do. He knew it could be a trap. But he did not care anymore.

He agreed to do it

.

When she realized he had understood her, she pressed his hands on her thighs, as a signal for him to go forward.

His eyes seemed to lose focus as he hacked.

.===============================================================================================

\- "What a pain!"

\- "Stop complaining, 9S"

\- "Yeah, yeah…"

.

9s found an avatar of himself into her personal network. That did not look like the usual intricate maze, nor had the barriers he was used to face. That was easy to navigate. He saw himself in a path to a memory file. He was curious. Was he supposed to access that? 9S reached the memory file, and accessed one of the data.

He saw an image of himself and 2B at the city ruins. They were in one of the searching missions that seemed to be so common to them. That day it was raining softly, and both were soaked, like the rest of the world. That is what he was complaining about.

They were climbing a ladder outside a building, which was part of the route to their mission. 2B was climbing up in front of him as usual, and he had waited a bit before starting to climb behind her. They had already climbed a little when she stepped on a step particularly rusty.

They both hesitated when they heard a suspicious sound of something snapping.

That step was too rusty to withstand her weight. So it broke. 2B tried to hold onto one side of the ladder, but everything was very slippery because of the rain. She fell.

9S's eyes widened in surprise behind his black visor, when he saw 2B falling toward him. He felt her weight drag him down, falling too. Then... he could only feel something heavy on top of him. It was all dark. He was feeling dizzy, and could not breathe. He held up his hands to try to get that weight off him, pushing it.

When that weight left him, he could breathe again. And he understood what it was. 2B had fallen on him, almost upon his neck. She was heavier than him, he was lucky she had not broken it. But that's why he could not breathe or see anything. When she managed to get up, he saw where his hands were while he tried to push her off him. His hands were on the sides of her thick thighs, on the curve between them and her buttocks. _Where his real hands were now._

When 9S realized were his hands had been, he gasped, blushing.

But he did not have time to apologize about it. 2B pulled him into her arms, making him fell dizzy again.

.

\- "9S! Are you alright?" - She propped his body up with one arm, searching for possible damages to his chest and neck with her free hand, looking worried. She did not seem to care at all about where his hands had been.

.

\- "Huh…I…Yes…yes, I am fine…"

\- "Are you sure? Are you not hurt?"

\- "Yeah, yeah…I am fine…don't worry, ok?" - He held her free hand on his chest to calm her. – "But what about you, 2B? Are you okay?"

\- "I am fine, thanks to you"

\- "Oh, you know, I am here to provide support"

\- "Hum… Right… Do you think you can continue? Don't you want to get some rest?"

\- "Yeah, yeah… I guess we, scanner units, can be tougher than we look" – He wanted to show her that he could be strong too, even if not as much as a combat unit. He wanted to help her, wanted to protect her. For her, he would go on.

.

She helped him up, gently.

.

\- "I do not doubt it. But if at any time you want to stop and get some rest, just say it, ok?"

\- "Yeah, yeah…" - She placed a fingertip on his lips, cutting him off.

\- "A single affirmative is sufficient, Nines" - she smiled softly, playfully messing with him.

\- "Huh... F...Fine…" – He blushed. - _Was she messing with him?_

 _Did she just call him Nines?_

.============

9S awoke from those images, his mind being brought back by something that was happening to his body.

.===============================================================================================

.

9S's eyes regained focus as the android boy felt a slight shiver running through him.

.

He saw that the white haired girl had leaned over his chest. She was placing soft kisses on the cuts on his pale skin, even the ones still a little stained with his blood, every kiss sending shivers through his body. The lost burning rage took with it any will to fight, keeping him unreacted against her.

Her kisses rose through his skin, from his chest to his neck... where every shiver they caused seemed to have increased in intensity. They began to go through his body to his male part, making him start to feel aroused again. He felt guilty for his body reacting that way again, but he could not prevent this. A light shade of pink softly took over the skin of his cheeks as he blushed, this time without trying to compete with the red color in his eyes.

When the white haired girl's kisses reached the android boy's face, she interrupted them with a light sigh. Then she slowly straightened up and took his hands with hers again. She repeated the gesture she had made earlier, when she tried to indicate that she wanted him to hack her. She looked into his eyes again, waiting to see understanding in them.

9S nodded slightly, not even noticing it.

She cupped her cheeks with his hands and leaned over him again, placing a soft kiss near one corner of his lips.

He hacked.

.================================================================================================

\- "Are you alright?"

\- "Yes, ma'a… hum… I mean, yes, 2B, I am fine"

.

They partnered recently, and were in another searching mission, crossing through the city ruins. But this time they came across a group of threaten machines, including some Goliath-class units among them. 2B had took care of them with her skillful combat style, its agility giving her a graceful aspect, even in the midst of all that violence.

The scanner android provided support to the combat unit with his hacking abilities the best he could. Despite he is not defenseless against melee attacks, also being able to wield a sword, his combat skills do not even come close to hers. Besides, the scanner android was always instructed to avoid combat situations, since he had not been built specifically for them. Provide support to a combat unit led to a fights routine that he was still getting used to.

That was a tough fight, at least for the scanner unit. He was sitting resting a little, resting his back against a building, as he tried to catch his breath. The white haired boy had some scratches on his exposed skin, but he knew it could have been worse, if 2B had not been there.

2B was standing near him, patiently waiting him to recover. He was thinking about how amazing she was. She did not have a single scratch at all, and did not look even a bit tired. She looked like a dark angel (if such thing even existed as humans used to believe), placed somewhere between sweetness and intimidation, giving to both the perfect balance. One of the things that made her unique among the combat androids. No. Among all the androids.

.

\- "I think you should rest a little more. Maybe you should get maintenance"

\- "Don't worry, 2B. I am fine"

\- "I am not worried. I do not want your ability to provide support to be compromised. This could put the mission at risk"

\- "Huh… Okay, but… I don't need maintenance, I am fine. We can go now, if you want to"

.

2B was so serious… even cold. Somewhat hard to understand. She did not want him to call her ma'am, allowing him to call her by her name, but that was the closest she'd allowed him to be. During the fight, she did her best to protect him, as if trying to protect him from any risk of getting hurt. Now she was being cold. Sometimes, she seemed undecided about the way she treated him. That bothered him, and made him feel a little sad. They had not known each other for a long time, but he already liked her. He wanted her to like him too, even if only a little.

2B seemed to realize it. She knelt next to him and gently cupped his cheek, as if searching for any damage on his face. He had some scratches, but nothing serious. Then… she placed a soft kiss near a corner of his lips. _Where she just did it._

 _._

 _Where she just did it…?_

.

9S's eyes widened in surprise behind his black visor. He gasped, feeling the skin of his cheeks getting warmer while he blushed. No way in hell he was expecting this.

.

\- "2…B...? What…what are you doing…?"

\- "I am trying to help you to get better" - She smiled slightly, still holding his cheek.

\- "What…what do you mean?"

\- "You once told me that humans had this ritual. You know, give a kiss to whom they cared, when they were hurt, to help them to get better"

\- "Huh… I did that…? I… I don't remember…"

\- "I mean, Operator 6O told me that, and I thought I'd tell you. You seem to enjoy knowing these things. I thought I had already told that to you" – 2B almost clenched her fists as she stood up.

\- "Anyway, I hope this has helped you to get better, Nines. Just... try to be more careful"

.

That was odd... but, still... yes, that did help him to get better. Wait…

Did she mean she cared for him?

 _Did… she just call him Nines?_

.======================

9S' mind has been brought back when he felt the white haired girl kissing his lips once more

.=============================================================================================

.

Her cheeks were still cupped by his hands, which seemed to have been forgotten there. Her tongue was caressing his half-parted lips, trying to gain access into his mouth softly. He instinctively reacted to her and parted his lips a little more, easing her access. He felt her tongue slowly exploring his mouth, feeling the warm, moist smoothness of its motions. He reacted to her again, his tongue starting to interact hesitantly with hers, responding to the softly pleasing sensations she was causing.

His hands were still forgotten on her face, but he felt the soft touch of her hands on his own face. He felt her fingertips began to slide through his skin, from his face to his neck, caressing it in an especially kind way. Her hands continued their way to his chest, exploring it. Her fingertips slid through the male details of his softly defined chest, her touch sending mildly pleasuring shivers through all his body.

He felt when she cupped his cheek with one hand, the other continuing to explore his body. He felt her fingertips softly sliding down to his firm belly, where their touch became a little more intense on their way down through it, sending a more intense sensation through his body too. Her fingertips continued their journey, increasing the intensity of the sensations they caused as they descended... slowly descending more and more... Until her hand reached the male part of his body between his thighs, her touch there sending an electric shiver through his body.

9S startled and gasped, pushing her away by her shoulders, breaking the trap of her kiss.

 _._

 _No…_

…He would not allow her to mess with him like that again, make him lose control again. He would not allow his body to betray him like that again.

9S tried to push her away from him, but 2B could feel a difference in his effort. He was not trying to push her away with the force of rage, but with the force of guilt. His love is so pure… even now, even after all... he was trying to fight against something he could not believe or understand, but his body already sensed, just because he loved her and did not want to betray this. He was feeling guilty for his body being reacting, not knowing he did not need to.

But his body was reacting to her… he was almost remembering… but he still need to believe.

.

2B leaned over 9S again, resisting his effort to push her away from him, and trapped him in another kiss. That way he could not stop her from continuing exploring his male member. He kept trying to push her away, even while his arousal had starting to increase. She wrapped her hand around his member, caressing up and down gently at the beginning, but increasing the intensity of her touch when she felt his member growing rigid. Still, he kept trying to push her away, but she could feel that now his hands were shivering.

.

… _No… not again…_

.

She felt his member filling the gap of her hand as it was stiffening. It was so soft and warm… and still impressively sturdy to a unit built with soft features… he could not imagine how much he could affect her. But she could feel that he was starting to gasp against her mouth, making her stimuli on his male member become even more lusty. His body reacted to her, and now she could feel him trying to prevent himself from moaning against the trap of her kiss, now not only his hands against her shuddering, but all his body.

.

… _Not...that again…_

.

She kept holding him in her hand, her grip around his member becoming more intense, her motions up and down through its length becoming faster... more and more… She could feel his male member fully hard now, even pulsing a little in need... starting to warmer while she was still trapping him in her kiss… Then, his entire body becoming softly warmer, feeling it even in his mouth while he struggled to control his panting breath and his contained moans... She could feel his hips arching against her now, as if he was trying to add its motions to the effort of his trembling hands in trying to push her away from him.

.

… _I c-can't… I…wouldn't…_

… _please, stop it…St…_

.

His male member was becoming even warmer, the motions and reactions of his body becoming more urgent… she knew that she was about to feel certain lusty pulses coming from his member…Then… she felt that he was trying to say something, for the first time since he had advanced on her to tight her neck. He was trying, but her tongue into his mouth was not allowing him to do it. She knew what it was when he did one last, desperate effort to push her away from him, which managed to finally break the trap of her kiss. Not just trying to say something then, but even shout. She knew that what he was trying to say - no, to shout – against her mouth was…

.

… **_STOP!_**

.

She understood it when she saw the expression in his face. Fear. Something about him that she knew too well.

He was afraid of her. Of what she was doing to him. Of what this was making happen to him, to his body. He was afraid of losing control again, of betraying his feelings for her that way again. She could see it in his red eyes, which were looking at her with fear, while some tears escaped from them. He was panting deeply, his body was shaking, even the skin of his cheeks has assumed a shade of red again, as if trying to make it match the color in his eyes… but all of these reactions were happening as a result of his effort in not allowing her to made him lose control again.

But she had to bring him back to her.

Carefully, gently, she straightened up and softly took his trembling hands with hers once more. He allowed it hesitantly. She placed his hands on her waist, beneath her belly. Now she was the one slightly shaking, with a panting nervous breath.

 _._

 _Please, Nines, remember this… please, understand this…_

.

9S hacked into his way to escape from what was happening to him

.==============================================================================================

They were at the Forest Zone, in a mission directly requested by Commander. They were supposed to cross through that area again, where they already had been, to reinforce the security of that area, eliminating any remaining machine they find.

9S did not think this was necessary, but he was grateful for the opportunity to have a break from the fight and seek missions. And he needed that break. There was something very hard going through his mind, which he was trying to understand. One thing he had just discovered about mankind.

He was at the waterfall, feeling the soft running water relaxing his body. He liked how that could make him feel good. But this time he had hoped that the falling water could also help calm the thoughts in his mind. He just did not know what to do with what he had discovered.

2B allowed him to get some rest, and was waiting patiently for him. He did not quite understand why, but her patience seemed almost…suspicious. It was almost as if she was guessing what was going through his mind.

He noticed a secret cave hidden behind the running water of the waterfall. He crossed the waterfall to examine the cave, curious. It was so well hidden by the running water that it could not be perceived from the outside. The cave was not too big or too deep, but could still be used as a hideout. That place was even comfortable; the running water did not go in there, falling only outside. The Lunar Tears growing there were giving to it an even more peaceful aspect.

2B crossed the water and joined him, which seemed even more suspicious. Usually she would be hurrying him to continue on their mission, not joining his curiosity like that. Without a word, she removed her black visor, letting it fall to the ground; and placed her hands on his shoulders, close to his neck, her eyes looking directly at him. His suspicions spiked up, turning into fear. He almost took a step back to put some distance between them, just in case of something happen. Then he realized that there was not much he could do. He had nowhere to go, and she was blocking the way out of the cave. He was trapped there with her.

No way was he expecting for what she did. 2B cupped his cheeks and just... kissed him.

.

\- "2…B? What are you doin…" – he tried to ask her against her mouth, but she cut him off with a deeper kiss, removing his black visor too, messing up to his logic system. That made his suspicions and fear vanish.

.

That was a delightful surprise, but that was not the only she did. What she did to him there, what they did together, almost made him forget what he had discovered. Almost.

He was uncertain about what to do and felt insecure, but his body seemed to react to hers as if it already knew. And her body reacted to his as if she knew him better than he did. Now his body was trying to recover from the effects of the information he had just learned. The pleasing shivers were softening; his panting breath was recovering, returning to his normal rhythm. She also seemed to be recovering, but in an oddly different way. Her body was still shaking a little too, but... it was different... it seemed more like... like she was crying.

She had sat up and turned away from him, trying to hide it from him, but he perceived it. As he always do. _What was happening? Did he do something wrong? Did he hurt her?_

 _I really screwed up, didn't I?_

.

\- "2B…? Are you alr…" – he tried to ask, but was suddenly cut off while trying to reach her shoulder.

.

The light of life just turned off from his eyes instantly, making them lose focus even before his lifeless body fall down on the ground. He didn't even see what had hit him: 2B's sword, that she had trespassed through his chest, so fast and hard that it managed to cross his entire chest, destroying his black box and his memories. The mark of her sword's betrayal was still somewhere there.

The betrayal. It was already hard to know that the purpose of his life, of the life of all androids, was a lie. Finding out that the only thing left to give hope and meaning to his life, to satisfy his longing for something that not even existed anymore, betrayed him that way… he loved her but… because of those betrayals… he had to admit he also hated her, for stealing his memories from him. Sometimes he wanted to hurt her. Even…more than this.

9S saw the image of 2B leaned over his lifeless body, crying hopelessly for him. He could understand why she had to betray him like that. The destiny of all androids was laid on her hands, it depended on her that they too were not be destroyed by the truth. That's why she had to sacrifice him like that. However, to understand that did not prevent the hatred from pouring into him, hatred for everything that kept them trapped in that curse. But her feelings for him made her feel as if she also was sacrificed with him.

She didn't even need to feel like that. He would forget about her anyway, she could simply let another E-type take care of his natural curiosity and its consequences. But among the few choices she had, she decided not to do that. She did it because she loved him. That way she could keep him alive in her memories, the way he always was, not allowing him to get lost for good. But the choice she had made caused her too much pain. They both were sacrificial lambs, but her pain had the weight of the world.

Her memories allowed him to remain alive, even at the cost of so much pain, for her love to him. That made the love he already feel for her to increase even more, overcoming hatred, until 2B became everything to him. Until he loved her so hard, that his own black box reacts to hers, so he just could not kill her, even if he tried. It would be the same as dying. She reacted the same way to him, the only reason why she did not die, after killing him, was that she was especially built to survive to this.

Then everything he knew and love was taken away from him, so harshly, that all he could think about was revenge, all that he could feel were the blood-thirsty rage, and burning hatred. And the only one who could save him was the one whom was taken away from him.

.

\- " _It always…end like this…" –_ he heard 2B whispering. He would give his life for her, if that could help her to escape from their curse…

...

2B was always feeling guilty for what she had to do to 9S, and because of that, she helped him to satisfy his curiosity once in a while. The current subject of his curiosity was emotions. If they are not allowed to feel them, why they were built with the capacity of have feelings, in the first place?

That was not all. 9S not only had feelings for her, as they also seemed to increase more and more. 9S always cared for 2B, wanted to be closer to her, but the more his feelings for her grew, the closer from her he wanted to be, and he just could not understand what that meant, or knew what to do about it. Would that have something to do about being built at the image of their humans creators? What they do about it?

9S learned, from the answers to those questions, that they were built at the image of their creators in more details than they could think or know. With 2B's help, he learned how his feelings could affect the reactions of his body. He learned even more about his own body, also about 2B's, and the chain-reactions that they could cause to each other.

Seeing her female body's details would arouse some reaction in his body, because he learned that those details could affect it with pleasurable effects. Pleasurable effects that he began to need. Her body would be affected by his body's reactions, also with pleasurable effects. That chain-reaction would keep going; the need learned by their bodies increasing the intensity of their effects and reactions, until that was fully satisfied. All those information were installed in their bodies, making them react and respond one to another.

That's why she was somewhat dominant toward 9S. She knew what he was capable of doing to her, even if he was unaware of it. She knew what they were capable of doing together. She knew this, because he had taught her. But not just that.

9S was 2B's first and only one. They learned together about their bodies' chain-reaction, but if it were not for him, she would never have learned these things. It was he who taught her what her body was capable of doing, and that she could not even imagine. It could help her to make him remember.

She would affect even a replaced of his body. Even though his replaced versions seemed as untouched as before learning about it, unaware of it, the information they learned together remained in her data. His scanner system would detect that information from her data sooner or later, his feelings for her making it inevitable. That information would be installed in his body again, as it had been in hers, and his new body would start to react to hers, even if his mind was unaware or could not remember and understand the reason for it. But this could also help him remember about them.

Her mission as an E-type was fulfilled. She did her best she could to reinforce the information installed in their data, via physical connection, before accomplished that. She had to help him to remember her, so she could help him to remember who he was.

...

Seeing 2B's pain while she was crying over his lifeless body also caused pain to 9S. Their curse was perversely unfair…and when they finally had the chance to get free from it, 2B was harshly taken away from him. That was even worse. Deadly worse. 9S would do anything to bring her back to him. No machine would use his feelings for 2B against him anymore. What do they know? They don't know anything at all about them.

He did not understand why that female model was showing all those memories to him. What was she trying to do? He knew they could have been hacked from him; the machines already did it when they tried to destroy his memories of 2B. So what?

.

Wait.

That was not one of his memories.

.

He was watching 2B crying over him… but that was not possible, because he didn't see it. He was already dead even before his body has reached the ground. The machines could not hack and use against him a memory he did not have. That memory belongs just to someone.

That memory belongs just to 2B.

 _That was not possible, but… how…?_

… _Did it really matter?_

 _Maybe there was a god, after all_

.============================

9S' red eyes regained focus with his realization.

.=================================================================================================

.

" **2** …Aa…ah...!"

.

9S straightened up his body, sitting quickly, and hugged tightly 2B by her waist, pulling her closer to him. His male member was still rigid from her previous stimulations on it, and the reactions of his body had affected hers, moistening within her warmly. The closer contact between them made their bodies to connect one to each other.

Their physical connection, which they had learned together, and the chain-reaction that this allowed to happen between them; were one more thing they learned to use to express their feelings to each other, also belonging to their memories of pure light.

9S almost let out 2B's name with his unexpected moan.

2B wrapped her legs around 9S's back, bringing him closer to her, to embrace him tightly too. That allowed their bodies to deeper the physical connection between them, increasing the effects of their chain-reaction. They both gasped, moaning.

9S placed his hands on the ground behind him, to provide support to their bodies. She embraced him with one arm behind his neck, helping him. Her free hand cupped his cheek, allowing her to turn his face to hers, and kissed him. Without the salty tears of sadness to stain it, his kiss became fresh and pure again, sweet with his musk and silver's taste.

He tried to call her name with his breath's panting against her mouth, with overjoyed recognition, but their passionate moans and heavy breaths did not allow it. But 2B felt it; his body was already recognizing her. So 9S just joined to the wet smooth interaction of their warm tongues, enjoying the fresh taste of her sweet golden kiss.

2B started to swing her hips flush to his lap, in the sweet rhythm of love, and not just of raw lust. She tightened the embrace of her legs around him, giving support to his body. It allowed 9S to grip 2B by her waist to help her, adding the motions of his arms pulling her toward him, to the moves of her body encountering his. Before long, both their bodies were dancing at the same rhythm.

The pink tone that has emerged on the skin of their cheeks was becoming more intense, almost as if they were trying to compete to make it match the color that was in his eyes. The heat-pleasing wave growing within them also was increasing the intensity of their bodies' other reactions; their panting breaths becoming deeper, their moans' tone more urgent, the pleasuring shivers running through their bodies, stronger.

The moves and reactions they were receiving from one to another, hungry for each other, were bringing them to the point of no return, as they become faster… stronger... deeper.

When their panting' breaths became too deep to allow them to continue kissing, they break their kiss to struggle for air, their lips rosy and moistened from the taste of each other's kiss. 2B could feel 9S' heavy breath on the sensitive skin of her breasts, as they pressed his softly defined male chest. She slid her now free hand into the white hair of his head's back, grabbing them a little without even noticing it.

2B felt that the pleasuring hot wave growing within him was breaking off, as she feel it rushly overrunning inside her in hot and lusty impulses, feeling his warmer male member twitching within her, moistening her. He hugged her even harder, trying to hold his shaking body at hers' as his loses control. She moans helpless as her own body responds to his, allowing him to feel the swift impulses within her tightening around him, her insides even hotter and wetter. She pulls the white hair she'd grabbed, helping him to throw his head back to howl once more, this time without being afraid of losing control.

She kept holding him into her arms, providing support to his shaking body, as he was running out of energy.

.

" _2B… It is really you..."_

.

9S let some unaware tears escape from his eyes again, but this time, they were of relief and joy.

...

While they were trying to catch their breaths, 2B could sense 9S' body running out of energy, as the embrace of his trembling arms started to loosen a little. He struggled to keep hugging her tightly, but she knew that he must be exhausted after everything that had happened. Then, she gently undid the connection of their bodies, feeling a small hesitancy in both of them, and shifted their positions. She moved to a comfortable sitting position, holding him in her arms; helping him to rest against her body, one side of his face resting on her chest. Still, he tried to keep hugging her, wrapping his arms around her waist.

For some time they did nothing but try to catch their breaths, listening to the peaceful sound of the waterfall. When 2B's breath had softened enough, she cupped 9S' cheek, turning his face to hers, to look into his eyes. They were full of sure recognition. But the red color was also still there. Even so, she knew that he was her Nines again, the sweet, good, caring one. She helped him to remember who he was. She caressed his cheek, smiling at him. His panting' breath was taking a little longer to recover, due to his exhaustion, so he remained silently. But not for too long.

9S took his hand to her hand caressing his cheek, as he tried to catch his breath. When their hands met, he noticed something. Many things.

.

Traces of blood on the skin of her wrist

A small wound done by a tip of a sword

A purple mark

.

He startled, his eyes widening in shame and guilt, with a blushing tone on his face, almost as red as the color in his eyes.

 _What did I…? How could I…?_

He took his hand to the purple mark to analyze the damage, but stopped before touch it, afraid of hurting her; didn't wanting to risk to cause even the slightest pain.

.

"2B! I-I am sorry! What the hell was I thinking? Sorry, 2B… I… I'm so sorry…"

2B cut him off, placing a petal kiss on his lips, as soft and light as a petal from a Lunar Tear. A kiss that he had needed for too long.

"Don't worry, Nines. It is finally over. Everything is fine now"

2B did not give him a chance to keep apologizing. She placed another petal kiss on his lips, calming him; making him to feel forgiven. No more dark emotions. No more fear, no more hatred, not even guilt. They are free now.

"Fine…" – He smiled at her. His voice was still a little husky, but she noticed that it was already returning to the sweet, calming tone she loves.

.

9S could not imagine whether it would be possible to love her even more. For their love, she allowed him to had his chance to H*U*R*T* her, releasing H*A*T*E. He even had his chance to K*I*L*L* her, to get his revenge. Only to remember something he already knew: for her, he would rather die than kill. She helped him to release all overflowing desires trapped inside him. She helped him to break free from all those dark forces. Now he was free to just L*O*V*E* her. They both were free to love each other now.

 _..._

 _Initiating_ _system check…_

 _System check loading…_

 _Corrupted operational processors detected_

 _Initiating basic repair and maintenance procedures…_

 _Initiating security rest mode…_

 _..._

"No… not now…"

He was exhausted, running out of energy. His internal system was trying to activate the rest mode, to let him recover energy and to initiate the repair and maintenance procedures he needed. But he did not want it to happen now. He did not want to let go of her now, or ever.

2B knew that his internal system would activate the rest mode as soon as possible, to let him recover energy and to do what it needed to do. She noticed him struggling to stay awake, did not wanting to let go of her. She cuddled him in her arms with a tighter embrace and took his hand to let it rest on her chest, next to his face; keeping her hand holding his.

"Don't worry, Nines… I'm not going anywhere, I promise. Believe me"

"Fine…" - He sighed, smiling slightly, thinking that he would always believe her, would always sense her, even… even if she were in a spaceship escaping to space!

.

His sweet smile was vanishing slowly as he let himself go into rest mode, his eyes closing softly... somehow managing to keep hugging her slightly while she caressed his face again, helping him to fall asleep...

His eyes were still red. But 2B noticed that now the color was just a little, red sparkly light, hidden behind a certain blue tone. He was healing. They both were.

Their future have a hope to heal, too.

The feelings that kept them longing for humans, also allowed a different future for all of them. The ability to have emotions also made them care about who they knew, wish to have them nearby, be happy with them. If or when the truth was discovered, they would have a choice: to suffer for something lost... or to take advantage of the chance that they had nothing more to defend, to stop fighting and be free to enjoy what they feel for each other. The emotions that kept them longing for humans; now could be used to help them to break free from humans.

.

2B guarded 9S while he was asleep in rest mode, looking like the dark angel he once thought she looked like. And that was how she would always guard him now, not letting anyone else hurt him, ever again. No, not exactly like that, because the dark part was finally gone. It would never end like that anymore. Never more.

She would wait for him forever, if she needed to. But it didn't take too long.

When the restart mode finished loading, after the basic healing procedures had finished, 9S opened his eyes, smiling to her. 2B could see the lovely, light blue color she loves.

.

* * *

 **Notes:**

Sigh* Oh, well...it took some time, but I guess this is it. I hope I have done some justice for these two beloved androids, even if only in the crazy imagination of my weird mind ;)

It's a shame I do not know how to draw, I think it could look cute ^_^

Many thanks to everyone who read the entire story to the end. Please, let me know what you think about it at the really helped me to keep going, and every new comment I read makes my day :):)

Just one more thing: *places hand on chest* 0_

Glory...to Mankind ;)


End file.
